Underground Enforcement
by Elithemiar
Summary: There's the Cooper Legacy, honorable thieves stealing from the corrupt. Then there's the Fox Legacy, but they have a dark secret and Carmelita is about to find out what that secret is. Oh, what's this her family is being hunted down as well. Ain't that familiar.
1. Fox, Damon Case Report

**I have not played the games.** **I have not read the comics.** **I have watched let's plays *Cough* BrownMan *Cough* and have fallen in love with the story archs and the characters.** **I now ship Sly and Carmelita. Now, I can't wait for the movie.**

 **This story was supposed to be a long short story that would go in my writing journal, however every time I thought about it I thought, "Hey, that would make a pretty good Sly Cooper Fic!" So after one week of continuous writing, we have this monstrosity.**

 **There's always been a major criminal in the games, but what if the criminal was one that was unknowingly Interpol themselves.**

 **That and I have a deep hatred (Not Clockwerk hatred) and annoyance of one Chief Barkley.**

 **Fox, Damon Case Report**

 _Led by FBI Director Lucas Strohm; Deputy Director Sandra Field as witness._

 ** _October 18_** ** _th_** ** _, 1987_**

 _As FBI director I have the right to go around the world to all law enforcement districts to witness and review all officers for the end of year (1, 3, and 5) review. As I made a surprise announcement in Guadalajara, Spain I had Sandra do an interview with the residence on how the local police handle the crimes committed in the city. While she was on her mission I headed to the local PD to get to know some of the newer officers and to meet up with some of the veterans. The chief that I have known for years was surprised as I walked into his office. As I chatted with him he began to compliment one of his inspectors on how well he's been able to locate and catch criminals in the act. This confused me, as we did not have this officer on file back at HQ. I asked to meet this inspector, he happily agreed. While he escorted me to the office I called Sandra to meet back at the hotel after finishing her interviews._

 ** _After Lucas called I heard a scream and headed in the direction pistol in hand under my jacket to not scare any of the residents. As I got closer the scent of blood filled the air, but not enough to be any real concern. Turning around the corner, an alleyway had a cheetah holding a little fox girl who had a light scratch along her azure hairline. After getting the cheetah's attention I got him to tell me what the issue was, I pulled the girl away from him in case of a rage attack. He told me, "The Foxes are liars to be the heroes." After telling he off I sketched him in my notepad to later give to the PD. I looked down at the young girl with a yellow ribbon in her hair, and kneeled. I gained her name-Lita- and took her back to where she said her mother was. I found a frantic mother asking people around her if she's seen her little girl, after confronting her she thanked me giving me their names (Amelia Fox the mother and Carmelita Fox the daughter) and invited me to dinner. I declined saying that I didn't want to be a bother. She insisted and I accepted. I would have to tell Lucas of the situation later. After my farewell I continued on with my interviews, constantly getting the "More criminals than thought" notion._**

 _I met up with the resident inspector that has gained respect from his arrests, his name is Damon Fox who lives outside the city on a farm. After asking about all his arrests and why there was no report he stated, "It was all small crimes, nothing real major, shoplifting and fights were among the few." He continued to say how he still had an extra copy of the case reports since their computer system was down. I asked to take the copy with me for our files back at HQ and he agreed. I asked the chief how long he's been here and he answered, "He's been here for eight years, but has been an officer for only five." This confession has led me to believe that after his graduation from college he started at the precinct as an intern._

 _I made it back to the hotel to find Sandra changed into nicer clothes than the street clothes from earlier, she sat at a desk typing up her report from the interviews. After asking what had happened, she said that she's been invited to dinner by the mother of a girl she returned (saved) to her as thanks. She then told me about the notion that the citizens seemed surprised by the amount of criminals that are in the city. Some of them they knew and were surprised that they were behind bars. We've come across this situation back in the states. After seeing her leave I turned to the reports given to me by Inspector Damon Fox._

 ** _I came up to the out of place farm house on the outskirts of the city to see two sets of vehicles pulled in, pulling up behind the car I walked up to the front door and rang the bell. Who opened the door was not Amelia but a red furred brown eyed fox with the Interpol badge like he's just got home from work. After some quick introductions, he led me to their back yard where the two girls were on the swings. I came to sit next to Carmelita while Amelia left to get some lemonade, there was a single shout which I took note that Carmelita jumped and looked down. I asked her and she said that it was a normal occurrence. She asked me if I was an officer like her father and I responded with, "I'm more of a secret agent." I looked up to see Amelia looking at me concern and looked back behind her before coming closer. She asked some questions on my profession, which I answered. Then she looked down saddened and held Carmelita close to her. I questioned what was wrong and she glanced back towards the window of her home. I looked up to see Damon glaring back at us. I took Carmelita, ending up calling her Lil' Lita, to the slide trying to put more of a calmer atmosphere to cool her down. After a few minutes she stood up and took us down to the creek for Lil' Lita to play in. She then confessed that she knows that her husband is being unlawful and doesn't know what to do. I asked her about going to the local PD but she shook her head telling me that Damon knows that she knows and threatened their lives. I took a deep breath when this angered me, I asked how she knew. She gave me a glass tube with something tiny in it and told me that he puts this under people's skin to make them act like criminals. I placed said tube into my inner jacket pocket, keeping it hidden. This is what the cheetah meant earlier, but we can't do anything without more evidence. I gave her my card and we had dinner, nothing else happened other than Lil' Lita stating that she wanted to be me which she was silenced by her father's glare._**

 ** _I returned to the hotel, Lucas wide awake on the computer glancing between case reports and the screen. I asked what was wrong, he explained what happened at the precinct with meeting with Damon and then said that his case reports weren't his. I then explained what happened at dinner with the Foxes and we agreed that Damon Fox is hiding something._**

 _Sandra and I returned to the PD the next day with everything in hand, we reached the chief's office to find Damon speaking with the chief. We waited until he left the office. After greeting with the chief we sat down with files in hand, he asked why they were brought back. We told him everything and he looked angry at being played a fool, then we gave him the glass tube. He said that he's seen this before, it was in one of the autopsies of a criminal that supposedly chose suicide over being arrested. We asked who was in charge of that case and he answered back that is was indeed Damon. Sandra then explained the situation with the family and agreed that we need to get the two girls to safety first before he gets to them. We walked out the door to get to one of the other offices when Damon ran passed us nearly knocking us down. The chief asked one of his men who shouted after him what happened. He responded by saying that Damon said, "I'm gonna kill her." This shocked us and we immediately ran to our cars with sirens blazing. The chief already took into account that one of the other cruisers was missing. As we drove, Sandra got the call from Amelia saying that she's in her car with Lil' Lita driving away from the house being chased by Damon. She was about to ask for a location, when the chief took off from behind us while ordering for back up through the radio. We arrived to see Amelia's car against the side of the road with her and Lil' Lita cowering in fear as Damon moved closer with a glass tube in hand. We drove to them and placed the car between the girls and Damon, Sandra got out and took them to one of the other officers that just got there. She returned with glock in hand and near a rage attack. The chief tried to talk some sense into Damon only for him to pull his trigger shooting the sides of the cruisers. We asked him why he did it and said, "It's the legacy to bring criminals to justice no matter what." At this we didn't have a choice. It was Sandra who took the opening when he faced the chief, he moved no more._

 ** _I was seeing red, this kind of law enforcement in prohibited for a reason. It is unlawful and unfair to attempt to make yourself the good guy in this world. Once I realized that Damon wasn't coming peacefully I shot him, it wasn't my first kill but it still hurt to know that Lil' Lita will grow up without a father. She and her mother ran up and cried, Lit' Lita was confused why we shot him, while Amelia looked free as she tried to block her daughter from what happened. She told me that she wished she could make her forget this event. I looked on in pity and told her that there was a way, but it is slightly on the illegal side. I explained what I meant and she said that if it'll help her daughter than she doesn't care. I told her of the consequences and she understood them. I walked over to Lucas and explained to him, he looked unsure which he had a reason to be. This contact we has was sketchy but he had what we needed. He contacted HQ to get the potion from Rajan so they could give it to Lil' Lita to lock her memories away of the incident._**

 ** _Last I heard of the Foxes was that they sold the farm and moved near Paris for a fresh start._**

 **I have a blank mind of plots for SPN/DP, sorry that isn't being nice right now.**

 **I really don't care for reviews on this one, it's just one of those stories that won't leave no matter how hard you try.**


	2. Unfair Reunion

**There's actually quite a story behind this, each chapter has the content for the planned short story just rearranged to fit into the games (Kinda) and there was a planned one shot but i couldn't really write it without going through with this fic. You'll understand when it comes to that chapter.**

* * *

A white tail twitched side to side as the wolf hybrid stood preparing for the blow, a leopard had his feet shoulder width apart and left foot forward with a metal bar in each hand. One came flying to the hybrid's left which was caught be a metal bar in her hand, she used the other bar to hit the other bar coming to her right to block it. The hybrid and leopard traded blows, most were blocked but some hit their sides. They were called off by their trainer, a red tailed hawk that watched from above.

"Both of you head over to the medical wing to get a cream on those bruises." The hawk stated, "Sandra, your phone in your office in continuing to ring nonstop." The hybrid nodded once and placed the two metal batons on the bench beside the two. The leopard came forward and shook her hand in thanks.

"Don't let it get to you, it takes practice." Sandra stated to the leopard, indicating to the wince he tried to hide.

"Thank you for the training session."

"When you're ready for another one let me know." He nodded as she left facing the hawk on the balcony. Sandra turned towards the door, heading to the elevator. "What now?" She asked herself as she opened the door to her office, "They seem to keep coming." The phone began its insistent ringing again and she picked it up. "May I help you?"

"My family has been killed, please I think someone is after my family."

"Ma'am please, calm down." She grabbed a notepad from the drawer on the side of the desk and searched for a working pen.

"I called my mother hoping to get together for a trip to see my daughter but she didn't answer. Then I began to contact the rest of my family and they didn't answer either. I called the PD of where each of them lived and they told me that they were murdered and they were trying to figure out who it was. When I asked them why I wasn't notified they told me there was a possibility that they were killing the Fox family. I can't get a hold of my daughter to tell her."

 _Fox?_ Sandra thought, her heart began to beat faster. "What is your location ma'am?"

"Outside of Paris."

 _That's where I last heard from them._ "Okay ma'am calm down. I'll have the agency send a copter over and bring you back here. What is your daughter's name?"

"Carmelita."

 _It is them, they dealt with enough fifteen years ago._ "We'll do what we can to find her."

"Thank you."

 _I can't believe this, damn you Damon for putting your family at risk. Damn you for following your supposed legacy at all costs._ Sandra began to rant in her head as she picked up her phone as she typed on her computer. "Ava, I need you to pick up Amelia Fox outside Paris, France. I'll send you her coordinates when you're ready to leave." She placed the phone on her desk as she types on the computer, "Where are you Lil' Lita?" after pressing a few more keys the name she's been looking for finally popped up. "Paris, France Interpol. You really did follow the Fox legacy." She picked up the phone a second time and called the number on the screen.

"This is Chief Barkley speaking of District 3 Interpol. How may I help you?"

"This is Sandra Field of the United Nations FBI Agency, I have a question concerning one of your Inspectors."

There was silence, probably from the shock, "Ask away."

"Inspector Carmelita Fox, how long has it been since she's had a vacation?"

"She's never taken one."

"Okay, then can you do me a favor and tell her to call her mother, she's worried sick."

"How would you know about her?"

"She's contacted me. There's a chance that her family is being hunted down one by one of an unknown assailant. I suggest you do as asked and tell her so." She growled, _he seems protective of her._

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good." She hung up on him. Turning to the side she looked out over the city of Berlin, "We need to keep them safe." Then a thought occurred to her. "If someone is hunting down the Fox family then it has to be one of Damon's arrests." She turned away from the view and headed to the case archives. Walking down the hallway a liger walked up beside her.

"Whatcha up to?"

"There's a family being hunted down."

"Anything you need me to look up?"

"Not yet." The liger stopped and stared, "Adina?"

"Yeah, sorry had a thought."

"Come with me, I may need your help."

They came across a door with a finger print scanner and a keypad lock. After getting it open Sandra immediately walked to the far end of one of the shelves, Adina followed. "Fox, Damon?" Adina asked as Sandra opened it on the desk.

"You can read his case report." She handed it over as she read through the information they got after the investigation. "I'm getting a team together just in case and they're gonna after review everything."

"Sandra, what's going on?" she asked after looking up with wide eyes.

"The Fox family, Damon's family, are being hunted down."

"And the suspects are those that were arrested by Damon."

"Yeah."

"Lucas stated on his case report that all of Damon's case reports weren't his."

"When Lucas retired I was promoted to Director, while dealing with other cases I began doing investigations on the side of Damon's arrests. I was unable to find any clues after three years and placed his file in the cold case section."

"What about the nanobots?"

"They disappeared, which made us question who his alibi was."

"Is his alibi still out there?"

"I believe so, but we were unable to find any evidence." Sandra closed the case file and picked it up, "Amelia and hopefully Lil' Lita will be arriving soon." There was the distinct sound of propellers overhead. "Adina, I want you to get a team together. Something tells me this will become our main case." She nodded and they headed out.

Sandra opened the door to see the girls sitting together on the chairs in her office, "I really need to get a different room in for these situations." She said placing the file upside down on her desk. She turned to Amelia, "I'm sorry, this was not the way to meet again."

Amelia threw herself at Sandra, "Its fine, but where's Lucas?"

Sandra smiled, "After Damon's case he retired and I got promoted. I worked between other cases to figure out who he arrested."

"Anything?"

"There's one, but getting the warrant is going to be difficult."

"What's going on?" We both turned to see a confused Lil' Lita holding back tears.

"Did you tell her?" Sandra asked Amelia.

Amelia looked down, tears freely flowing, "I told her that someone is hunting our family down. Nothing else to chance." Lil' Lita looked at her mother, questioning the cryptic statement.

"Amelia, we may not have a choice. Rajan's potion does have a cure so to speak and we do have it." She nodded in understanding, she took a deep breath. "I understand in wanting to protect her, but don't you think it's about time she learned the truth."

"How do you know Rajan?" Lil' Lita asked, Sandra watched her put a hand on the shock pistol on her belt.

"Rajan was and still is an informant. However we are still trying to get the story of how and why he was arrested."

"He sold illegal spices on the black market and stole the wings and heart of Clockwerk."

"Clockwerk?"

"A vengeful bird interested in wiping out the Cooper family line."

"Cooper?" Sandra asked, "As in Connor Cooper?"

Lil' Lita seemed surprised, "No, Sly Cooper." At Sandra's confusion, she explained. "Cooper is a no good thieving flirtatious raccoon!" Her fur bristled, hands clenched into fists.

"Sounds about right." Sandra mumbled. "Seems Lucas forgot to tell me that Connor had a son after they met to discuss the contract."

"What contract?" Sandra moved to one of the file cabinets along the wall. She went through them one at a time before bringing out a manila folder with the Cooper calling symbol on it. She walked over and began to hand it over. Lil' Lita reached for it, but Sandra pulled it back slightly in warning. Lil' Lita began to read aloud. "As the first Director for the Investigation Unit of World Peace Association (IUWPA), I, Edward Stellar, hear by promote this contract towards the Cooper family line. This contract is proof that the Cooper family will be protected from being incarcerated because of following their legacy. If the Agency is changed in any way shape or form, the current director must rewrite the contract following each side's commitment towards the future. This contract does not prevent the trial of a murder case or being a suspect needed towards an interview to arrest the right culprit towards a case. If the Cooper calling card is not left behind only then can a Cooper be arrested and taken into custody, only those of IUWPA and future changes of the agency can edit this contract and MUST have a Cooper over the age of eighteen (18) as a witness to prevent unlawful and unruly justification. July 6th, Stellar, IUWPA Director. Thaddeus Winslow Cooper, III." Lil' Lita was in slight shock when she handed the file back over. "I've been chasing after Cooper."

"Lil' Lita," she looked up at Sandra, "You were not in the wrong, and the contracts have not been update since Thaddeus signed the contract which would make it invalid." Amelia hugged her daughter. "I just have one question, do you know where Sly is and what happened to Connor?"

Lil' Lita slumped in her mother's arms seeming to give up. "Sly is back in Paris, he's my case. According to him, Clockwerk eradicated his family."

"He's the last Cooper."

"Why do you call me Lil' Lita?" she asked. Sandra looked at them both before Amelia sighed. "Mama, what do you know?"

"You asked before of how we know Rajan, it was him that gave us the spices to make a potion to lock away your memories." Sandra explained eyeing the case file laying on her desk.

"Memories? Memories of what?"

"Sandra, give her the file." Amelia said. With a sigh, Sandra picked up the file and handed it over. "I'm sorry my daughter, I thought what I did was right."

Lil' Lita read the case report with at first confusion then surprise and finally heartbreak. "He…he…you told me that he was killed in gunfire by a gang that was planning on robbing us!" she yelled at Amelia, tears beginning to break from her eyes.

"You welcomed the gray area of criminals when you were younger. Sandra knew what kind of trouble you can get into with that knowledge. Then she told me about a potion that could lock away your memories, I didn't want you to remember your father like that."

"So who's after my family?" she asked ignoring Amelia and stood up steeling her emotions.

"We have a suspect, but we need a warrant first."

"What information do you already have?"

Sandra looked at her for a moment, already seeing an internal war. "Twenty-four years ago, Damon arrested a porcupine by the name of Tal Delano. She was incarcerated for nineteen years in a Prague prison. According to the case file she stole a 'rare and priceless jewel from an Aztecan temple'. When asked why, Tal stated that she had no clue what they were talking about. Damon then responded by saying how Tal was lying to hide her heist. After that she was imprisoned without a trial."

"That's not fair."

"It never is, that's why our agency continues with maintaining an Underground Informant System or UIS. However for a few years we've continued to lose some of our informants."

"That may be because of Interpol." She hesitated her answer, "We don't know about the UIS, never had an inkling of it. I know that chief said something about preventing them from getting help."

"Barkley?" Lil' Lita nodded, Sandra thought a moment. "He seemed to be hiding something when I called." She moved behind her desk to her phone and pressed a button, "Aeron, can you come up to my office?"

"Be right there ma'am."

Sandra turned back to the girls, "It's nearing noon, Aeron will take you to the kitchens so you can get something to eat, and I have a team to talk with."

"No." Lil' Lita stated, "I have to get back to Paris and catch that racc-." She looked down with sadness, "How am I to know anything from right and wrong anymore?"

"Did you at least talk to him civilly without threats?" Sandra asked calmly.

"No, if I did then Barkley would had my head."

There was a knock at the door, "I'm here Sandra." A Doberman and Husky hybrid walked into the room.

"Aeron, meet Amelia and Carmelita Fox, take them to the kitchens for lunch and to a guest room."

"Ladies, please follow me."

However, Lil' Lita stayed where she was. "Sweetie?" Amelia called. I motioned for her to step out with Aeron, she left head bowed in sadness.

"What's wrong?"

"I want to remember." Sandra looked at her surprised, "If I remember what my feelings were then on the subject maybe it can help me now." She fell to her knees and Sandra looked on surprised, never seeing her this vulnerable.

"Tell me what is on your mind."

"Coop-Sly always said that he was following his family's legacy. I thought he was lying to just to cover the fact that he was stealing." Sandra knew of the Cooper legacy, she didn't say anything about it. "How do I know the difference between truth and lies anymore when he's a thief?"

"You can't always choose who to believe just on supposed lies and truths. Criminals lie, it's how they get away, but so do law enforcement and common folk. It's a natural thing people do. To maintain the UIS and to make sure we get valuable information we lie to other law enforcement by hiding some truth in what we tell them."

"Sly…"

"Next time you see him, safely without Barkley breathing down your neck, just chat with him. Technically, you're not under either of your professions. Your just people. If he tells you his story then you'll know your judgement then."

Lil' Lita stood back up and hugged Sandra, "Thank you, but I still want to remember the past. I have the right to."

"I agree, I'll get the necessary items together for you." She opened the door and apologized to Amelia of her attitude. They left for the kitchens as Sandra closed her door.

"Sandra, this is Tabor, there's a spike in one of the percentages of the arrest rates. We need your intake on it."

Sandra pressed another button on her phone system, "Send it over." Sitting down on her plush office chair she opened up her emails to see what Tabor had sent her. There was an increased percentage of arrests in and near Paris, France. She closed everything out and ran towards the communications wing.

* * *

 **I know I kept using Lil' Lita instead of Carmelita, I got lazy and didn't feel like fixing it. There are a lot of OCs in this story, yeah that includes those that are hunting down the Fox family.**


	3. Dress to Success

**I needed a high agency for this to work, so i chose the FBI although i really hope i don't get into trouble for this.**

 **Forgot to do this last chapter.**

 **I do not own Sly Cooper or affiliations, i do not own the FBI.**

 **I do own the OCs and the UIS, unless that exists then i don't own that either.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Dress for Success

Running through the door, Sandra quickly shouted for Tabor who stood up in surprise causing the colors of the skin around his neck to appear. After seeing who called him the yellow and orange disappeared as he waved her over. "I thought I sent you the percentages?" she looked at the lizard and nodded her head, "Then why are you here."

"You were right there was a spike in arrests in those areas and I want you to do the calculations in the surrounding areas. If it's abnormal than we need to figure out what the change is." He nodded, "Also, I want you to use the UIS to get as much information on Tal Delano as you can. There is a case file on my desk in my office, use that if you need to."

"I already have a team working on the percentages, so far it's only in those areas and that's the reason I sent it to you."

"This is why I come to you, great job. I'm gonna head over to see Chris, Adina, and Anouk."

"Chris is still training with Anouk after he kicked me out."

"Please tell me you did not go with the 'Eyes like a Hawk' joke again." Tabor grinned, "Good job." Sandra said sarcastically. She walked out, first heading for the break rooms on the same floor. Coming across the one she knew she knock twice then three then another. The door opened to see Adina, her orange tipped black hair soaked. A towel and headband in her hand, Sandra waved her hand quickly in greeting. Adina let her in and left to the bathroom to dry her hair, when she came back Sandra was laying on the couch with a soda in hand. "So, how's it been?"

"What are you here for?" Sandra raised an eyebrow at her, "I know you." She smiled.

"I need you to go see Tabor to help him with the percentages and find information on Tal Delano as much as possible."

"You think they're somehow connected. Since we don't know a single thing that's happening right now, yeah."

"Anything else?"

"Chris and Anouk will be meeting up with you then."

"Only if you can get them out of training long enough."

Sandra shook her head and left, soda still in hand, "Hey Sandra." Aeron said coming up to her in the hallway. "Carmelita asked about getting the cure for her amnesia."

"Go to the medical wing, there is a green liquid titled Potion Cure, get it and give it to her. Also tell her to take it in four hour doses." He nodded leaving down the hallway. Taking the elevator Sandra moved towards the lower floor, heading to the training room. "Chris and Anouk." The leopard looked towards Sandra which allowed the hawk to take the advantage. "I think you need to learn to pay attention to your surroundings, Chris." Sandra commented as he landed on his back.

"Sandra, what are you here for?" Anouk asked, setting himself on the ground.

"We need to start on a plan. There's been an increase in arrests in and near Paris. We need you two." The two looked back with excitement, Chris picked himself off the floor and already left. "I didn't even tell him where we're meeting."

"We always meet in the conference room whenever we need to plan." Anouk stated.

"True." Sandra's phone began to ring and she answered it, "Yeah?"

"Carmelita is in a bit of a mess after taking the liquid." Aeron said, I moved forward before I knew what was happening.

"Where are you?"

"Kitchens."

"I'm on the way." Sandra looked back at Anouk, "You know where to go." She left.

Slamming the kitchen doors opened she met up with a frantic Aeron trying to sooth a crying Carmelita and a saddened Amelia standing in the corner. "I tried to tell her to take it before she sleeps but she didn't listen."

"Everything is sorting out in her mind. Once she sleeps on it she should be better." She looked over at Amelia. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She shook her head, "I just wasn't expecting the yell that happened after she took the potion."

"Everyone's reaction is different." Sandra explained. "Other than that are we okay?"

"I'm going to help Amelia get Carmelita to a room to rest on it." Aeron stated helping Lil' Lita on her feet.

"Okay." Sandra nodded once. "When you're done meet up in the conference room." Aeron looked at her strangely before making his way out. Sandra followed for a small amount of time before diverging into another room, "Bed sweet bed." She said flopping down on it and allowed her eyes to shut briefly. _Get up, girl. You know what will happen if you fall asleep._ She stood up and sat in front of the fan cooling off the room and the sweat that collected from her running between rooms. She turned her head to see the wall with a bunch of papers on it. One of them had a beetle like machine on it. Standing up and walking forward she took the photo off the wall and read its contents that were on the back, "Nano-bot found within victims skin that causes them to lose control of their negative emotions, mainly greed, anger, and revenge. Found within victim after autopsy of supposed suicide victim. Damon Case. Unknown creator." Her phone was ringing from where she let it down on her nightstand. She grunted a greeting out while looking at the photo.

"We're ready whenever you are." She hung up on him and left her room.

"What do we have to go on?" Sandra asked sitting in the head chair as the other sat down in theirs.

"Paris, in the last week, has risen slowly in arrest rates. At this time it should be average, but it has slowly risen. The area around it has also slowly risen." Tabor stated.

"I contacted the Interpol Districts all around and none of them were aware of the changes." Adina finished. "However, while Tabor continued on with that, I got on the UIS to see if you could get any information about Tal than what we already know. While no one of the underground knew the name, she matched to a known suspect going by the name Poison Heart. According to an informant, she uses her own quills as darts with poison injected in them. She has created an armor that automatically loads her quills on her back and fires them at those who get to close to her target. Or if anyone asks who her target is." After showing a picture of Tal, she sat down. "Another informant said something about getting the Red Tail and a group called the Inner Circle. I tried getting the information but no one is talking."

"This Inner Circle could be a feared gang in the underground." Sandra stated. "With us unable to get any information on Tal, I want you to start searching by using Damon's name. Maybe we could get someone to slip in a rage attack."

"Could a member of the Cooper line exist?" Aeron asked.

"Thanks for reminding me. Connor Cooper has a son by the name of Sly, location is Paris. Why do you ask?"

"Carmelita began to mumble Sly while we got her to a guest room."

"What I found out recently is that Connor Cooper was killed by an entity by the name of Clockwerk. Sly Cooper is the last of the family line and he took down Clockwerk. I'm unsure of the details, but one thing is for sure, I want to get him here so we can get an updated contract. Something tells me it'll be needed."

"That's it!" Chris yelled. We looked at him as he stood up and paced. "There has been a rise of arrests in and around Paris. At the same time Sly Cooper resides in Paris and that line are known to be master thieves, so what if the escalated arrests are because of Sly?"

"Good observations, Chris." Anouk stated, "This could be, are the Interpol districts' arrest matching up with Sly's known heists?"

"No, Interpol District 3 has not been keeping up with that knowledge to the point where they eliminate him from the reports." Tabor stated. "All reports should be reviewed by the chiefs before being submitted into the systems."

"Barkley, has been breathing down Lil' Lita's neck because she hasn't arrested Sly. He hasn't placed him into the reports because he doesn't want his district to have a bad label." Sandra stated.

"Well most of the arrests according to the system has been made by Carmelita. Probably as a shield to prevent his suspension if he gets caught." Tabor continued.

"If we ask to accompany his officers on cases, I doubt he'll show his true colors." Anouk started. "If we send some of our agents to help with the uncatchable criminals with some of his officers maybe we can see what is happening that he hasn't seen. This obviously isn't helping matters on the fact that the Fox family is being hunted or the fact that we need to get into contact with Sly. I doubt he'll stick around if any of our agents go near him, especially if Interpol is with."

"We'll stick with partnering our agents with the other officers of Interpol. Since Carmelita won't trust another agent other than Sandra, I say we have her go undercover that way she sees what Carmelita sees by being a Constable." Chris suggested looking back at Sandra.

"No."

"Hey, it gives Carmelita extra protection. All we need to do is dress you up. Barkley hasn't seen you so we can at least alter your looks slightly."

Unable to top the logic she nodded, "Alright, but only if we get Lil' Lita to agree and only two agents at Interpol."

"How about Jacey Hart and Cameron Ferguson?"

"They will do nicely." Jacey and Cameron were the best when it came to quick thinking when it comes to sudden changes in events "Tell them everything and be ready when we leave. Call me if anything else comes up, I'm going to see Amelia and Lil' Lita." After Aeron gave her the room location she headed off to the others.

Outside the door stood Amelia, "Sandra, I can't keep thinking that this may have been the wrong idea."

"What's going on?" Amelia opened the door to walk in showing Sandra what has been happening. Lil' Lita stood at the window overlooking Berlin, her tail moved side to side in agitation. "She's been starring out the window after she awoke in a saddened rage."

"Do you want me to talk to her?"

"Please? I feel like a horrible mother, I agreed to seal away her memories and lied to her most of her life. Yet when you talk to her she immediately opens up."

"Amelia, she's confused and the last day and a half has changed her. There's also a possibility that her mind is still adjusting and she needs to go through all of that. If you need somewhere quiet to think and relax, there is a library at the end of the hall." Amelia looked slightly relieved and walked away, hugging herself as she walked away. Sandra closed the door quietly and stood next to Lil' Lita.

"I don't mean to upset mama."

"I know you don't."

"Do you have a plan?"

"For the most part, we still have some nicks in it that will need to be adjusted."

"Am I part of it?"

"I don't think-."

"I have the right!" she immediately yelled, "If I'm the one being hunted I have the right for self-defense! I have the right to know!"

Sandra smiled at her stubbornness to be kept out of the loop. "The plan involves you to be you. I will be going undercover as Constable, assigned to be your partner by the Director." Lil' Lita stiffened at this. "At the same time two of our agents, Jacey and Cameron, will be partnered up with two other officers. Don't worry you will meet the team, Chris and Anouk are working out my final accessories."

"What do you know about love?" she asked Sandra suddenly, hugging herself in a similar manner her mother did either.

"I'm not the best person to ask that, my love life is non-existent."

"It's not my love life!" she defended. "I'm just confused on something I'm interested in."

"I see, if you're fighting yourself that much then all I can say is to follow your heart. It may not seem smart at first but if it makes you happy then go for it."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Making it back to her own room, she let herself fall on the bed. She curled herself into a ball intending to take a nap when she felt something crinkle below her. Rolling over onto her belly she picked up a note.

 _Hey Sandra,_

 _This is your undercover outfit, before you take a nap I suggest you try it on to make sure everything fits. Also your undercover name is Elizabeth Eaglehart._

 _Chris Bell_

She looked at the shirt already thinking, ' _How am i going to kill them?'_ She thought. Doing as they suggested, she tried on the outfit and instead of the black and green that she was used to is now an orange and pink shirt with white flowers on the one quarter sleeves. Seeing a wig lying on the side, she picked it up and saw the red highlights in the light brown hair. "At least I'm sticking with the same eye color." After fighting with the wig and her own slightly curled hair, she looked into the mirror just as there was a knock on her door. She opened it to find Adina.

"Outfit looks good." She said once taking it in, "Chris did a good job."

"I'm going to kill him."

"What name did he give you?"

"Elizabeth Eaglehart."

Adina grimaced, "That's…creative."

"Like I said I'm going to kill him."

"You might have a chance, Anouk wants to see you for some training. I last saw Chris there with him." She watch San-Elizabeth, she corrected herself, stride down the hall. "Don't kill him too many times!" she called.

* * *

 **I'm leaving descriptions out because I'm lazy and it will leave you readers to imagine what the characters look like.**


	4. What a Day!

**having fun with this.**

* * *

Chapter 3: What a Day!

Carmelita, Sandra, and Adina walked into the Interpol district 3 station of Paris. Sandra mumbling while the other two girls began to get annoyed. "Elizabeth, calm down. You wanted this opportunity remember?" Adina stated before asking the reception to talk to Chief Barkley, holding out her modified credentials.

The receptionist gasped in shock before immediately getting up and escorting them through the hall and passed the other offices. She knocked on the door and opening it slightly to peak her head in, "Sir, Inspector Fox is here with some guests." she then opened the door all the way to let the three inside.

"Fox? Who are your friends?"

Adina stepped forward, fishing out her credentials at the same time, "I'm Sandra, we talked earlier." She placed it away before he could get a closer look at it. "Something has popped up in our annual reviews and an informant has come forward in concern of one Sly Cooper. A thief that resides in Paris that you have assigned the case to Inspector Fox. What I want to know is why he hasn't been mentioned in any of the case reports that have been submitted." She turned to see Carmelita looking at Barkley in confusion. "Inspector Fox has already stated that she is truthful in her reports."

"She's tricky."

"Really, well even if she didn't mention him in her reports you should've caught that since you are acting chief of the district." Barkley struggled to say anything. "I will have two of my most trust agents by the names of Jacey Hart and Cameron Ferguson to partner up with a different officer every day to document your protocols. As for the thieving problem, Constable Elizabeth Eaglehart, from district 5 of Berlin, will be joining Inspector Carmelita's case." She said motioning over to Sandra who stepped forward.

"Why not one of your agents?"

"Most of our agents are dealing with more dangerous folk. I am only curious in why Sly Cooper is uncatchable and why he isn't mentioned on the reports."

"Only if Inspector Fox agrees." He stated.

"I've already agreed and Constable Eaglehart can use the spare bedroom in my apartment." She stated.

"This will start today, take her out and show her how our district handles things." Chief Barkley ordered.

"Jacey and Cameron will be here later in the evening after their debriefing. I suggest you have a list ready and be warned if they order to be with someone else you better allow it." The three girls stepped out of the room and headed toward the lockers.

"Did you do it?" Sandra asked, once the locker door closed.

"Yep, he was too busy trying to think of excuses to notice." Adina's hand brushed through her hair. "I'm not sure how you can do that on a regular basis, that's really nerve racking."

"One, you get used to it. Two, you did a good job. I see a skill coming through." Sandra stated. "The device should turn on whenever someone walks into the room, Tabor should get the live recordings in the communications wing."

"What's the next step?"

"You are going back to base to meet up with Jacey and Cam to get them situated. Lil' Lita will do as Barkley ordered and begin my 'Training'." Sandra looked at her, only when she nodded she asked her. "Do you do your own patrols?"

"Yes. What's that got to do with anything?"

Sandra and Adina pulled out two phones each, "These are similar to the UIS back in Berlin, and one of each is a contact to the director and the main communications wing back at HQ. Unfortunaly, unlike the UIS, these are traceable. Which is why we only grabbed four." Adina explained as she gave one to Carmelita.

"We will drop these at random points and since there are thieves afoot everywhere we go hopefully someone will call with information regarding a few subjects. Mainly regarding the Red Tail and Inner Circle that no one wants to talk about back in Berlin." Sandra finished.

"How are you going to get them to call?" Carmelita asked, staring at what was in her hand.

"Each phone, when turned on, has the initials UIS. If the underground search those letters than they will come up with what it stands for and the rules that follow. If they go searching through the phone, they will begin to understand that it is not a joke since there will be no contact lists or other information besides the numbers."

"How does it work?"

"By pushing the call button it will answer to either my spare phone or the communications wing. The silver phone is the communications, the black is mine." Sandra stated, showing her the matching phone.

"Elizabeth?" Adina called smirking, earning a glare from Sandra, "I'm gonna head out."

"Go ahead." Sandra turned around to Carmelita, "What's first Lil' Lita?"

"Now, we head out." She stated making her way out the door with Sandra close behind.

"Fox!" Barkley called, the two girls turned to him, "There's a weasel on the loose shoplifting also there's been an attempted murder on the south side. If you see Cooper make sure you bring him in this time. No more mistakes!" He turned back in his office, "Constable Eaglehart, stay out of her way and you'll get far."

They sat in Carmelita's red cruiser and Carmelita had her head resting on the steering wheel. "Is he always like that?" Sandra asked as she glared into the chief's window.

"It varies on his mood, but after getting the interrogation this morning he's stressed."

"So he takes it out on you. With Sly evading arrest and you have his case he's adamant about getting him into custody."

"Yeah, but at least Sly hasn't killed anyone." She paused for a moment before continuing, "That at least doesn't deserve it."

She was lost in thought, Sandra knew it'd be a good idea to change the subject. "Who you planning to go after first?"

"We'll head to the south side to get some interviews. The shoplifter is most likely on camera and won't take much to track down."

"I approve of your decision."

"Barkley wouldn't have, he would've said to go for the easiest to have the rest of the time to go for the hardest."

"While he would've had a point," Carmelita frowned. "Someone probably would have died. The shoplifter has no evidence on them of anything too serious. Which would make the south side more of a priority."

"Hearing that wants me to go yell at him."

"You can do that when we know your family is safe. Don't worry as Director of the UN FBI Agency, I'll back you up." She smirked at her answer and she drove calmly, yet maxing the speed limit. This didn't bother Sandra in the least, she dealt with faster speeds.

After fifteen minutes of driving they made it to a brick house with blue shutters and a red canopy over the door. Sandra followed Carmelita up to the door where she knocked. The door opened a smidgen, "Can I help you?" a voice called from inside.

"I'm Inspector Fox, I'm here to ask some questions about the attempted murder suspect." She stated calmly.

"I-he, come in." The door opened further to reveal a white Pomeranian wearing black except for the orange pair of earrings. We were escorted into the home and sat on the sofa offered to us. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"No thanks, ma'am." Carmelita answered.

Sandra placed a voice recorder on the table between them, "Do you mind?"

She shook her head, "Go ahead."

"Were you here when everything happened?" Carmelita began.

"No, when I walked into the room there was a fight going on upstairs in my son's room. I headed up there since it wasn't a normal thing and I found my son, Alex cowering in the corner with a cut on his arm. I ran to his aid, but he was in a form of shock." Sandra searched for a box of tissues and found some on the wall between the living room and kitchen, she got up and brought them over. "Thank you." She wiped the tears away gathering at her eyes. "I-I turned around to see what he was staring at to see my husband, Dillan with a knife in his hand." She placed her head between her hands. "What shocked me the most was his eyes weren't the normal blue that I was so used to seeing, they were almost black. The next moment he blinked, he seemed to realize the situation and dropped the knife. He whispered an apology and ran out. I should've gone after him but I was too worried about Alex."

"Is Alex okay?" Carmelita asked.

"The doctors are urging for therapy, but other than that he should be fine." She smiled before losing it, "I just don't understand."

"Was there anything unusual before then?" Sandra asked, her hand under her muzzle in thought.

"What do you mean?"

"Any ailments or something happen in the workplace?"

"For the past two weeks, Dillan came home with migraines and after some medicine it went away. I didn't think of anything of it."

"Do you know if there was anything at work that might've been stressing him out?"

"He gets headaches whenever there's too many jack hammers going at once. He doesn't allow his stress from work to bother him here at home, so he doesn't really talk about work too much."

"Where does he work?"

"Denis and Autumn Construction, two blocks down the road."

"Thank you for your time." Sandra and Carmelita left the house and sat in the car for a moment, "I apologize for taking control back there."

"I understand." She began, "Just the way you started listing the questions." She drove down the road heading towards the construction company.

"Just a thought. All questions should be asked as the answers are revealed."

"You must be the Inspector that my employees have been talking about." The tiger asked, "What is it that you want?"

"Just some questions about Dillan." Carmelita stated. "Is it okay if we record this conversation?" Sandra held out the voice recorder.

He nodded once, confused before the moment hit him. "My hardest worker? What happened?"

"He attempted murder."

"That can't be!" he gasped in shock.

"How can't it be?"

"He was against all kinds of violence, being the mediator between the workers that got into fights proved that."

"Were you using any jack hammers in the last few weeks?"

"No. We won't be using them for some time yet. Why is it that you ask?"

"His wife mentioned that he gets migraines when too many jack hammers are used at once, is this true?"

"Yes, but we make sure that he takes breaks long enough that it doesn't become severe."

"Has he acted strange anytime that you've seen him?"

"I've only gotten one complaint from one of my workers that have been recently hired. Saying how he smashed his mug into the wall. I sent him home early that day to cool off."

"Can we speak with your employee?"

"Just let me call him up." He moved to his desk and picked up a radio connected to the system that controls the speakers outside the office. "Michael Van, can you please report to my office."

A moment later a boar walked into the room, small since he hasn't reached his mature size. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"These two here want to question you about what happened with Dillan that day as long as you're okay with being recorded."

The boar turned their way, "One moment he was drinking his coffee then the next he had his head in his hands, gripping it actually with his ears flat against his skull. I decided to try and get him to calm down and the moment I spoke he threw his mug against the wall. I backed out and reported the incident to Denis."

"Anything you want to ask, Constable?" Carmelita asked toward Sandra.

"How long ago was this and has anything else happened since then?"

"Only four days ago, then after that he found ways to take more breaks at longer periods of time."

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Denis asked, standing up.

"He seemed to need it. I picked up some of his work so he wouldn't fall too far behind."

"He will thank you for that, but next time please tell me everything."

"We thank you for your time." The two ladies sat in the cruiser, "Is your thought expanding?" Carmelita asked, watching Sandra deep in thought as she turned the cruiser around to head back to the main part of Paris.

"I just thought that the past would stay the past. I never thought I would bring a case file out again."

"My father?"

She nodded than shook her head, "We'll think on this later. Where you headed?"

"We're going after this shoplifter."

"Something normal then."

Right at that moment the police, aka chief Barkley came over the radio. "Fox! Constable! I placed you in charge of that shoplifter, I expected it done earlier!"

"Then give us the locations and what is happening!" Carmelita growled back annoyed.

"Triangle d'Or. Suspect is still in the store. Get there now, you two!"

The two growled in response and Carmelita floored the cruiser lights bright and sirens deafening. "Remind me to get him the right retraining when we are finished." Sandra growled.

Arriving at the scene, Carmelita pulled out her shock pistol. Sandra followed with no weapon in hand. Opening the doors to the shop they stared at the figure huddled in the corner, holding its head in its hands. Carmelita stridded forward shock pistol steady. Suddenly it screamed and stood up with a smirk on her face, fur slick with sweat. Then she began to laugh, "It's mine," the ferret stood up with a purse filled with cash stashed inside. "Finally I'll have the money needed and this purse can be added to my collection." She stated. Her eyes were near black, which was described by witnesses.

"Stop, right there."

Her eyes began to clear, "Help, me!" she yelled, before grabbing her head and screaming in pure agony. A bright light filled the store and the ferret was knocked unconscious.

"Good thinking." Sandra said from where she stood.

"What's happening around here?"

Sandra walked over to the now unconscious ferret and felt around the skin, "Maybe I'm wrong." There was a groan as the ferret opened her green eyes, cleared from what happened earlier.

"I surrender," she raised her hands up away from the items that she supposedly stole, "I don't know what happened."

Carmelita put the cuffs on her loosely so she has some room to move around. "We believe you. You're still being taken in for questioning."

"I'm fine with that."

When the cruiser began its way back to the station, night began to fall. Sandra fought back a yawn as the ferret in the back fought not to fall asleep. ' _I didn't get to eat yet_.' They walked into the station, meeting up with Barkley who just gave them a nod of approval. They took the ferret back to the interrogation room and sat her down, releasing her of her cuffs.

"You can take this, Constable." Carmelita leaded against the wall, knowing that Sandra needed the time to get what she needed.

"What is your name, ma'am?" she asked placing the recorder down in front of her.

"Marry Arella."

"Marry, can you explain what happened tonight?"

"I was doing some shopping when I had this sudden thought that the store owners wouldn't miss a few items. Then I just started threatening people and went for the cashier I grabbed a purse and paused to question why I was doing this. Then pain, like a migraine, but like I was fighting with my morals. Then that's when you two walked in and blackness, I don't remember what happened after that until I awoke."

"Did anything strange happen before you went shopping?"

"Well, there was a beetle in the mail that had red crystals imbedded in the eyes. There was no note. I decided that I was going to take it to the jewelers before taking it to the police. Then a random badger on the streets began to pickpocket from people. I felt a nudge on my hand bag and stopped to make sure everything was there when I found a microchip, I thought nothing of it."

"How do you know it was a badger?"

"He's not pulling museum artifacts like that raccoon, so the chief doesn't do anything about it. Even if it's been called in enough times."

"Do you still have the microchip?"

"It's in my hand bag in one of the outside pockets."

Carmelita left to go retrieve the fashion item and came back angered. Sandra left it go, allowing her to calm down enough to continue. "Here."

They watched her search each pocket and watched her began to panic. "I swear I left it in here, where's it at!"

"Calm down."

"I swear I had it in here, I'm not lying."

"We believe you." Carmelita stated. "Without the evidence, you still need to serve the time. I'll only give you an overnight sentence." She escorted her out, Sandra following.

"Elizabeth Eaglehart, it's been a while."

Sandra turned to be met up with a white and gray ring tailed lemur. "Hey, Jacey."

"So Adina thought you would like these back." She handed over a case file.

"This is thicker than I remembered."

"We found some information that might help with who is hunting down the Fox family."

"Thanks." She left as Carmelita came back.

"She's in custody and her belongings are in a safe."

"Before we get cornered by Barkley, let's go."

By the time they both got to the apartment they were ready to fall asleep where they stood. "You go on ahead to bed. I need to stay up and think through a few things." Sandra stated holding up the case file.

"You sure you don't need any help."

"I'll be fine once I get some coffee." Once settled she took a look at the file, "Never thought I would have the chance to get some clues on your operations Damon." She took the pages and walked over to the wall, "Hope Lil' Lita forgives me for using her wall has a case map."

For a while she stared at the map, trying to figure out the how in it. Laying down on the floor, coffee mug beside her she finally sees it, "That can't be right, but so much of the evidence points it there."

"You're not Carmelita." A voice stated from the balcony window.

Without looking away from her map, she stood up and stepped forward. "She fast asleep in her room." She grabbed a different colored sting and connected it around the thumb tacks. "Really, now there is no way we are going to be able to get him arrested without a confession." She looked at the second map beside the first one. "Okay, so Damon Fox worked around to arrest innocent people by using a device to control them. Said device disappeared fifteen years ago after his arrest. Now the same signs are popping up here in Paris with deadly force by using a microchip that is more powerful by having the individual ignore their own morals. Meaning that Damon had an accomplice, which no matter what seems to point to one Chief James Barkley."

"Sandra, Sly Cooper is kinda on the balcony right now."

"I'm aware of that Tabor." She said glancing between the computer and the raccoon. "He's not my target."

"Then don't you think you should wake up Lil' Lita?"

"She's finally getting sleep. Her family is being hunted down, she probably feels safer now that someone is watching out over her."

"Her family is being hunted?" Sly asked.

Sandra turned around, "You two have more in common that either of you think."

"Sandra! We found information you're going to want to hear." Adina yelled coming onto the screen.

"Continue." Sandra laid back down on the floor.

"After continuous search through the UIS, I found what the underground mean by Red Tail and Inner Circle."

"Don't tell me it was in Paris from the phones."

"Breaking your bubble is a past time of mine." Adina stated saying exactly what Sandra didn't want to hear. "Red Tail is a code word for Damon Fox, many people labeled as criminals from his operations turned to the underground for help. This is where the Inner Circle comes in. The Inner Circle is an underground helpline that operates on deals and favors, but once you're in you can't leave. One name popped up constantly whenever Red Tail was mentioned. His name is Rattan Falconer. A longhorn who was arrested for three days after fighting with the police when Inspector Damon Fox wrongly accused his parents of being terrorists. He himself shot at them when they were out in public to create a scene large enough that no one would question where he got the information from."

"Any others?"

"A Boltallion and a Shadow Wing." There was a pause, "Shadow Wing is still at large, there is a small possibility we may get contacted because of wanting to know the truth."

"Great. Any news on that warrant?"

"We got through. Right now, Anouk and Chris are setting up a day to have a talk with Tal."

"Cooper!" Sandra and Sly turned around to see Carmelita aiming at the raccoon with the shock pistol. "How dare you enter my home!?"

"Hey gorgeous, you don't look too bad after just waking up."

 _'_ _Flirting? Really? No wonder he gets under her skin.'_

"Shut up, Cooper!" her fur was unable to completely hide the blush dusting her cheeks.

 _'_ _Oh, no wonder she wanted that advice back at HQ.'_ Carmelita stepped forward and Sly tensed ready to dodge. "Lil' Lita, who are you right now?" Sandra asked not looking away from the two maps on the wall.

"Carmelita, just a person from Paris." She walked away from Sly and placed the shock pistol on the table. "Come in Sly."

Sly jumped in and asked, "Whose Damon Fox?"

Carmelita joined up with Sandra, ignoring Sly's question. "I heard you earlier."

"I'm sorry, I thought you were sleeping."

"I couldn't, not with the thought that my _father's_ operation was still going."

"It's just the microchip, we don't know how it works just the basics. If I can get a sample sent to HQ we might be able to close the operation down. Then all we have to do is figure out whose hunting you down due to Damon's issue."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Sandra and Carmelita turned to Sly, cane loose in his hand and looking at the maps on the wall.

The two girls looked at each other, "It's up to you Lil' Lita." Carmelita nodded, Sandra walked over to her file and pulled out a picture similar one to the wall. "Here." She handed it to Sly, "See if you can get as much information on this as you can. It's not the same today but it still does the same thing just stronger."

"Sandra?" she turned around to Carmelita looking at the pictures on the second map, "I know him, and he was on the news when I was younger." She pointed to Boltallion.

"What can you tell me about him?"

"Kacper Bolt, he was the son of a crime boss that produce counterfeit money. My father supposedly found some in his pockets and was arrested. He was released and disappeared."

"He turned to the underground for help and revenge."

"He was killed, you made sure of that."

"Those who felt they were wronged by someone will do anything to get revenge." Sly stated, becoming lost in thought.

"Even if who they're targeting isn't the one who committed the crime." Sandra finished. She turned to the computer, "Adina, Tabor, spread the news to find the location of Kacper Bolt, known as Boltallion; Tal Delano, known as Poison Heart; Shadow Wing, and Rattan Falconer. We might be able to end their hunt by persuading them that Carmelita and Amelia did not know what Damon was doing."

"Yes, ma'am. We're going to have Jacey and Cameron give you a copy of their reports tomorrow." The computer shut off.

"Alright, it is five in the morning and I want some sleep before dealing with Barkley tomorrow." Taking one last look at the maps she walked away, "Man I really don't want put more agents on this case, it'll be too suspicious." Her bedroom door shut.

"You should get some sleep, beautiful." Sly said to Carmelita.

"I'm sorry." At Sly's confused look she continued, "I've continued to attempt to arrest you without hearing your side of the story. With the contract, I realized that your actions aren't as bad as anyone else."

"What contract?"

"Nothing." She stood up and headed back to her room, "I know I don't deserve it, but we may need some underground help. The FBI have been doing it for some time." She shut her door before he could reply.

"Carmelita, I'll do anything to help." He took out the binoc-u-com and took a few pictures of the case maps on the wall. Something caught his eye where the computer lay, charging. It was credentials, "Sandra Field, FBI Director." Two things were underneath, "UIS, Underground Informant System, what is that?" Then something surprised him, "Interview transcripts, according to victim Marry Arella a _Badger_ slipped a microchip into her bag that disappeared after it was placed in evidence back at the station." Then he read the note on the side, "The microchip sounds familiar when Damon Fox used a similar device to use mind control on innocent people to lose control of their greed, anger, and revenge. Making them easy targets to arrest without trial and little evidence. These seem to be stronger by only being near the person, which ends up with fighting themselves on their morals. Usual signs are anger attacks, continuous migraines, and sudden violent acts associated with anger, greed, and revenge." Sly took a picture of that as well and left into the rising sun.

* * *

 **yeah, probably failing at keeping everyone in character given the situation.**


	5. Reasoning

**This is the one with the one shot i was planning.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Reasoning

Sandra awoke with the sun shining in her eyes, "Up Sandra. We need to get back to the station." Sandra looked up to see Carmelita standing by her bed already dressed.

"I'm up, unwillingly." A coffee mug was in front of her, "Thanks." She stood up and stretched, cracking her joints. "What's the plan for today?"

"I've thought about the evidence that you have on the wall pointing to Barkley. I have an idea about that. I'll pull Barkley out of his office and argue about my decisions yesterday then you can sneak in and search his office. You'll need to be quick though."

"That's a plan. Stepping out of your usual?"

"Just a thought."

"Alright, let's get settled." Sandra and Carmelita walked out, Sandra headed to her files and computer only to pause. She picked it up, "What's this?" she asked looking back to Carmelita.

"The Cooper calling card." Sandra opened it and gave it to Carmelita. "Gorgeous, I used to be in the same situation. I'll do anything I can to help out, but I need some more information. Meet me on the rooftops of the east side to exchange information. Sly."

"I knew the rumors were true!" The two of them whipped around to the front door. Standing on the inside was a Tasmanian devil. "You really are in leagues with that thief!"

"Kinsey! What are you doing here?"

"Chief wanted me to see how you're holding up." Then he sneered. "Now, I see that you're doing fine."

"Kinsey, it's not as it seems. He's going to help."

"Defending him now. Is this why you refuse to capture him."

"Kinsey, is it? She's telling the truth, using some underground contacts isn't against the law." Sandra stated.

"That may be how it is played back in Berlin, but here that's very unlawful." He walked out.

"I don't think it'll be too hard to get into an argument with him later." Sandra deadpanned. "As for the rumors, there's nothing that can be done. I had to try hard not to reveal who I was."

"Bahader Kinsey is loyal to Barkley and his ideals."

"If he ever found the truth I wonder how loyal he'll be then."

"Let's just get this over with."

The station was in a state of array as the two walked in, Chief Barkley stood in the door of his office ready to explode in rage. The two FBI agents stood next to him annoyance crossed their features. "Fox! Come talk with me!" Carmelita stopped and walked off going with the plan. "Fox, follow your orders!" he yelled following her.

"Are you going to run off?" Jacey asked, before leading Sandra into the chief's office. Cameron closed the blinds for privacy.

"I was, but this makes things easier." Sandra stated walking around to the desk drawers.

"What are you doing?"

"A lot of the evidence that we've gathered points to Barkley, so now I'm snooping until I find what I need."

"That's why Carmelita turned around." Cameron realized.

"That's the plan."

"We'll help." Jacey stated opening the file drawers.

"How's your time with the other officers?"

The two agents looked at each other, "Barkley isn't as strict with them as he is with Carmelita." Jacey stated.

"Same, other than that protocols are followed and reports are written." Cameron, followed. "Something else popped up though. Yesterday, Jenna Griffin confessed that not all those that are arrested seem like criminals. When they bring them in, she gets patted on the back as the suspect gets their sentence."

"Possible ally then." Sandra came across a locked door, "Found a possibility, problem we need a key."

"Really, cause I found one." Jacey said going over.

"Where was this?"

"At the very back of the file cabinet."

"At least there's no attempt for pick pocketing." Sandra opened the drawer to find glass tubes and a packet of information. "Oh my, these are the same tubes that were found with Damon." She picked up the tube. "Can one of you go out and act like you're grabbing a case file and bring it back here?" Immediately Jacey turned tail and came back, Sandra placed the packet in the file before handing it back to Jacey. "When this day is over, find a way to get that back to me."

"Hey, you three." The agents immediately began to panic when they looked up to a gray wolf, "I know that Barkley is not who he seems, I along with two others here know that. We'll get everything we know together with that file before Jacey gives that over to you." She looked out down the hall. "Lock everything up, Carmelita and Barkley are coming back." The three of them did as told and by the time that they were in a conversation position the wolf left and Barkley with Carmelita in tow walked in.

"Thank you for putting Eaglehart in her place. I'm placing both of you on a three day suspension of your duties. After that, no more talking to criminals." The girls walked out and let out a sigh.

"When are you going to arrest him?" Jacey asked.

"I'm pretty sure all we need yet is a confession." Cameron stated.

"I don't think that's happening."

"Unless we make him angry enough." Carmelita stated, walking out the doors to her cruiser.

"Remember what I told you." Sandra stated to Jacey and Cameron, they nodded. She ran out to Carmelita and hopped into the car. "Why anger?" she asked.

"While in an argument he yelled, that I could've followed my father's footsteps. After asking what he meant he yelled that a few tricks are always needed to bring unwanted criminals in. Once he realized what he said he'd gone pale."

"Good observation. Kinsey may have given us an opportunity."

"He knows where we are meeting with Sly."

"He also told Barkley, they meet up with him instead of us that's the reason for the suspension. That way we don't interfere. When we do hopefully it'll make him angry enough to get a confession for the case."

"If it's not enough?"

"Then I guess I'm revealing who I am. We still need that confession though."

Carmelita drove to the coffee house for a quick lunch, they sat down and she stared at Sandra. "What?" she asked, taking a sip of the mocha.

"Questions."

"Ask away."

"You seem comfortable at high speeds, why is that?"

"The case itself is classified, but I needed to get to a country quickly and at that time we were at a military air base. The quickest way to get where we were going was by jet. Wasn't happy by the end of it but I got there so wasn't complaining."

"Back at the shop, you entered without a weapon. As the director of the FBI isn't that unprofessional?"

"Anouk, our trainer was an ex-mercenary, he proved a point by saying if we take advantage of weapons then we'll be useless when it comes to hand to hand combat." She placed her cup down, "He now trains us some basic martial arts as well. By going into a dangerous situation without a weapon teaches you to be calm and gives confidence needed to take the situation into consideration before attacking."

"A bullet is faster."

"Then what do you do once you run out of bullets?"

"I've fought on my own, even if Barkley thinks it's barbaric."

"Have you ever had proper training?"

"No, it's just instinctual."

"Do you want to learn?" she nodded, "Then let's go train back at the apartment. That should keep us busy until we need to start heading out to the east side."

"Alright, show me what you know. First, fight stance." Carmelita placed her feet shoulder width apart with left right foot forward slightly and knees bent slightly. "Good, now punch." Sandra stepped back as she punched once, "Again." With another punch in empty air, Sandra stepped forward. "Stop." Carmelita froze where she stood, fist out and low. "Shoulder up to cover, arm straight out." After fixing her form, she walked off. "Again." After letting her punch air a few times she walked over to their water. "Think fast." Sandra tossed the water bottle to her which was caught. "Stay hydrated."

"Doesn't twisting your body while punching provide more power?"

"It does, but it's more useful if you're following into another attack. Since when you twist there's added moment in the punch which helps but it's wasted for a single attack, but it makes a more powerful kick. A high kick is a good surprise attack a low kick with the added momentum makes it stronger for opponents that have a strong base." Sandra blinked once. "Sorry, rambled there."

"How did you know all that?"

"Anouk truly does teach." She looked towards the sun setting. "We should get ready." As Carmelita left to her room Sandra's phone rang, she ran for it thinking that it was the UIS. Finding the phone ringing she picked it up. "Hello."

"Sandra, we have a problem." She looked at the phone realizing it wasn't the USI. Then the sound of chopper blades and air began whipping around the room. "Who is this?"

"It's Cameron, you need to get to the east side now!"

The chopper lowered to see Ava flying with Anouk in the passenger seat and Chris leaning out the side. "What is going on?"

"Barkley is meeting up with Sly now. He's here attempting to arrest him."

"Carmelita!" Said fox peeked out the door, "We need to leave now! Grab a shirt and let's go." Sandra herself grabbed the only jacket she wears which was her FBI jacket.

"Coming." After both hopped on the chopper they tried to settle their nerves. "What's going on?"

"Barkley is trying to arrest Sly on the east side."

"My girl, how are you doing?"

"Amelia?"

"Mama!?"

"What are you here for?" Sandra and Amelia asked at the same time.

"You're not the only one ready to put Barkley in his place."

"Fine." Stated Sandra, "Stay in the chopper when we get there."

"We're here guys."

"Find somewhere to land." Chris ordered.

Sandra stood up to talk privately with Ava and Chris. "Carmelita, what are you doing?" I heard Amelia ask.

"I had a thought." She said softly.

Sandra turned around to see Amelia reaching a hand out, she looked down to see Carmelita dropping to the roof, "That's it! Land on the roof behind Interpol."

"That roof isn't big enough." Ava announced.

"Then get low enough so I can drop down!"

"Alright, going in."

Sandra dropped down with Anouk following, they came up behind on Interpol listening in. "Fox! I thought I placed you on suspension! Where's Constable Eaglehart?"

Sandra moved to intervene, but was stopped by Anouk pulling her back, "Wait," he said, "let's see what she has planned."

"You did, but Sly Cooper is my case. Elizabeth Eaglehart is on her way."

"Just like your father, always wanting to be the hero and take the credit."

Sandra saw Anouk bring out a recorder and moved closer to the others behind Barkley, Sandra followed. Anouk ended up with getting Jacey's attention who took the recorder and moved forward, getting a clearer recording for later.

"How dare you speak of my father?! You know nothing of him." She growled.

Barkley laughed, "Oh, but I know more than you do." He stopped, looking between her and Sly who was behind her. "You see just like the Coopers the Foxs have a legacy to uphold and your father did just that by using all the tricks he could."

"How did he do that?"

"Nanobots, if used correctly will force criminals to tell the truth."

"Is that the full truth or the ones he accused them of?" She asked, her shock pistol aimed at him.

"You dare aim at me, I'm your chief and you follow my orders."

"You're not the chief with accurate ideals."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You yourself have used microchips to have innocent civilians to lose control of their anger, greed, and revenge."

"Where's the evidence?"

"An unknown badger has placed these microchips in the possessions of people, one that has yet to be contained. A microchip was placed in a side pocket of a handbag that was brought in with its owner who was a victim of this microchip, the handbag was placed in the evidence locker of the station while the owner was being interrogated. Yet, when she looked for it, it wasn't there. It vanished. The only other person allowed to look at the evidence is the chief, who just so happens to be a badger himself. My father did start this and I have recently found out that similar devices was used before he was killed, which also disappeared before a full investigation was attempted. Which means he had an accomplice to hide the evidence. Since you know who my father, Damon Fox really was, leads all evidence to you."

Everyone looked at Barkley for a reaction who only had his eyes wide at the reveal, then he smirked, "You figured it out, congratulations! Who's going to believe you though, the two FBI agents need to have the evidence on file before making an arrest." He took out a pair of cuffs, "You seem to still be in leagues with a criminal, come back with me and serve your suspension. I'll even forget this little event happened."

"What about my family being hunted down?"

"That's still the FBI's job, if I say anything then that will leave me suspicious." He smirked more, "So what will it be, back with Interpol or with the thief?"

Carmelita lowered her head in thought, everyone stayed still all except Sly who jumped down to stand closer to her. "Carmelita, you can still do good where you are, you'll be able to know who is innocent and who his guilty." She looked back at him, who was only a few steps away.

"Two people have told me to follow my heart, it may not seem right but if it makes me happy I should follow through." She said out loud. Taking off her collar with the badge on it, she looked at it once, "Between you and Sly, the thief has better morals." She tossed her badge and shock pistol to the ground in front of him. "I know where I stand." She stepped back to stand next to Sly.

"So be it, Sly Cooper and Carmelita Fox you are under arrest."

"Didn't I say that Elizabeth Eaglehart would be coming?"

Without even a nudge, Sandra walked out from the crowd of Interpol, "Yeah, you did." She said stepping behind the badger. "Oh, and a FYI the Cooper family are under our protection."

"Since when?"

"Since Thaddeus Winslow Cooper the third signed the contract."

"You're not FBI."

"Actually, she is." Cameron said walking front with Jacey beside her.

"But, the other girl Sandra…"

"You see, that was Adina, Deputy Director. If you took a better look at her credentials, you've would've seen that. Since the Director was unavailable the Deputy Director takes over as Director."

"Sandra is the Director."

"Wow." Sandra took her wig off, "Elizabeth Eaglehart never existed, and I was disguised for undercover." She stepped between the two criminals and the chief, "another thing, everything you said has been recorded. Thank you Jacey."

"No problem." She responded handing over the recorder.

"As for the family issue, we already have the information on the four who are hunting the family down."

"HOW DARE YOU USE MY DAUGHTER AGAINST HER BELIEFS?!" Amelia yelled coming over, the other two from the chopper, Ava and Chris behind her. "YOU'RE A CHIEF, WHO'S SUPPOSED TO DO RESEARCH AND CHECK TO MAKE SURE WHO IS WHO IS ACCURATE. YET YOU DIDN'T! WHICH MEANS YOU DON'T DESERVE THE TITLE OF CHIEF!" she came over and stood in front of him, "NEVER COME ACROSS MY FAMILY AGAIN AND THAT INCLUDES SLY COOPER, UNDERSTAND!" Barkley only nodded.

"Wow, we find out where Lil' Lita's temperament came from." Chris stated, those of the FBI covered their faces in annoyance. "We grabbed your stuff from the apartment, that's why it took us so long, we figured you'd want to get back to HQ."

Sandra looked at the Interpol group and spotted the savannah cat, after getting Jacey's attention she answered for her, "Pamela."

Sandra nodded in thanks, "Pamela, get your government to find the right punishment and if Kinsey does anything, deal with him as well."

"Mr. Cooper, do you happen to have a gang?"

"Uh," he began not sure if he should answer.

"Bentley the turtle and Murray the hippo." Carmelita answered.

"Have them meet us somewhere soon. We need to get back to HQ and get that contract updated before they call the government."

"Wait, the contract isn't real?" Sly asked.

"It's real, sweetie." Amelia stated, "As she said, it just needs updated."

"Bentley you read?" there was a pause as he listened in, "They're back at the hideout."

"Then let's go." They piled into the chopper.

* * *

 **The whole reason for this story was for a one-shot that would have Carmelita choose Sly over law enforcement after she figured out a dark secret that Barkley was hiding. Jeeze, i wonder what Sly thought of the situation.**


	6. Truth

**As for why I chose Rajan, because I needed a how did the agency get a potion that got Lil' Lita to forget. He sold illegal _spices_ so I got to play a little. ;)**

* * *

Chapter 5: Truth

"Welcome to Berlin, United Nations FBI headquarters. Oh and Sly, don't take anything." Sandra said walking into the front doors, "First floor, is our reception and offices, above we have guest rooms and other rooms, and the basement holds the shooting range."

The sound of running footsteps came closer as a familiar face came around the corner, "Sandra, good to see you." Adina stated. "Nice to finally meet a Cooper."

"Finally?"

"You Coopers are very difficult to keep track of." She turned back towards Sandra, "Tabor wants to see you about the UIS."

"I'll be there in a moment." She fought off a yawn before turning to the others to prevent them from seeing how tired she was. "Alright, we have a few options, we can go to bed and wait till morning, Sly and his gang can come with me to start working on the contract then go to bed, or we can all go get the team together to figure out the next step then go to bed. Either way by the end of the night, we'll all be in bed."

"I think it's best if we wait till morning for everything." Bentley stated, seeing mainly Sandra's agents slouching.

"Adina, do you mind?" she shook her head and began to lead them to the guest rooms. "Cool, time to go see Tabor."

Adina led them to the elevator, "You really shouldn't be this surprised that you have high contacts, Sly."

"I'm surprised with the contract."

"Yeah, we all were when we found it in the Cooper File way back. It's all legal issues that we must follow."

"How?" Sly asked wanting to know the full story, "How did my family have a contract with the government?"

"The world owes the Cooper line more than just a simple contract." Adina smiled, leaving the answer vague. "The agency didn't have disguises and undercover immediately when formed." The elevator stopped and they followed her out, "There are some instances all over the world where the Cooper family brought peace and safety without even realizing it. Such as Otto van Cooper, he brought down an enemy plane on both sides of the Berlin Wall to symbolize peace, after that both sides came to an understanding and helped each other bring the wall down."

"I didn't know."

"What we ended up figuring out was that reason that it wasn't written in your family book was because it wasn't a heist. It was just a statement, an opinion on the situation." Adina stopped by a door. "There are other aspects such as that. Amelia, Lil' Lita your rooms from before." She followed them in halting the rest of them, "I'll be back out in a moment." she closed the door. Sly with his hearing and curiosity went up closer to the door. "I heard what you did to get the evidence we needed to put Barkley where he belongs." Adina said softly.

"It wasn't a ruse." Carmelita stated.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Amelia asked.

"Before my true memories of my father were released, I always thought there could be only black and white. Now, after learning what my father and supposed mentor did, I can't help but see the gray that I fought so hard against. Sly's sense of morals made me realize that despite the position he grew up around his crimes aren't that bad. He even basically helped bring down the Fiendish Five and the others to be put into custody."

"Remember we are at fault here." Adina stated. "By using Rajan's spice load we found a proper mixture to lock away your memories without asking you first."

"You had a right to choose for me, I was only seven at the time."

"Mama and Sandra said the same thing, to follow my heart. Even if I knew that I wasn't getting my position back, I still would've chosen him over Barkley."

"Oh my," Amelia gasped, "I'll talk to you more about this later, get some sleep sweetie. Adina the others are still waiting for you."

Sly backed away from the door shocked then removed the expression when the door opened, "Alright you three, rooms connected, not connected, or all one room."

"Connected." The three of them stated at the same time, making Adina realize the bond the three had. Coming up to a door closer to the end of the hall, Adina pointed to the double doors in front of her. "That's the library, here's your rooms." Pointing to the three doors in a row. Sly, think of some ideas that you want incorporated into the contract. Right now it only prevents incarceration except when a murder suspect or a witness to another crime and only if the calling card is not placed then a Cooper can be arrested if all evidence points to him or her." He nodded, "Also, another thing, I won't let it slip that you over heard the conversation with Lil' Lita earlier." He looked surprised, "We are trained in that." She gave a wink and left down the hall.

"Tabor, what did you want to see me for?" Sandra asked as she walked into the communications wing.

"Adina has returned from her solo mission from the Prague prison."

"I know, she's the one that told…Solo mission? She went there by herself?"

"She's Deputy Director and you were away."

"Fine. Did she find anything?"

Tabor shrugged his shoulders, "She's going to finish writing the report tonight and give it to you in the morning."

"Alright, make sure you get some sleep." Sandra walked out and up to her room, passing through the haunting silence of the usually busy agency.

Awoken by the shrill sound of a phone, Sandra picked up the black one. "UIS, what information can you give us?"

"A rumor has come to me referring you have unlocked Inspector Fox's memories."

"Yes, we have. What's this have to do with anything?"

"This does not sit well with Boltallion."

Sandra, still in her night wear, ran out her door and into her office finding the Cooper Gang and the Foxes. She ignored them, unlocking the drawer to her desk she pulled out a notepad. "Do you know the location of Boltallion?" There was a collection of gasps in front of her.

"I know who is after the Fox family." Sandra waited for the information but it never came. "What are the terms to gain this information?"

"Cooper, Fox, and you must find me in India first. Come alone." The phone beeped ending the conversation.

Sandra stared at the phone then was torn away when the door slammed open revealing Tabor and Adina. "Was that who I think it was?"

"Yeah, that was him." Tabor confirmed. Sandra sat in her chair and placed her elbows on the desk, she looked down with her forehead resting on her hands.

"Who was it?" Carmelita asked.

"Rajan, he's been in India yet this whole time."

"I "The Murray", defeated him into submission." Murray stated slightly confused.

"He got a short sentence for some reason." Then the group except for Amelia looked towards Sandra.

"Hi, yeah that was our doing." Sandra stated, she put her hand up before they said anything. "He had the location of spices that we used, it was the only terms we could agree on. Then, he disappeared."

"What were the terms?" Sly asked, taking a small step towards Carmelita.

"You, Lil' Lita, and I have to find him in India, alone."

"Do you have to find him alone or arrive alone?" Bentley asked as he pushed his glassed back in place.

"The latter." Sandra replied.

"Then I may have a plan."

"Take the comms unit as we direct you to possible locations. Keep it on as you walk to Rajan so none of us back at base get any surprises when you get back." Tabor said earning a glare from the turtle.

"Alright, let's head out. Adina, you're in charge of the agency until we get back." Sandra looked up to see a small piece of paper handed to her, she read it to see the requirements and terms for the contract. She put it in her drawer, locked it and nodded at Sly before the large group headed out.

"We need to go to the local air base and grab a jet, this will get us to an air base close to India. From there we'll take a chopper and find an area for a base." Sandra said, as they drove closer to the air base.

"Exactly how are you getting us on?" Murray asked pointing to his gang.

"A show of my credentials are all that will be needed." Arriving to the air base a jet was already set.

"I called ahead explaining the situation." Tabor stated, ignoring the confused look from Sandra. Situating outside the one jet was Ava, "Hey, you ready for this?"

"Can't wait!" She stretched her wings out. "This will be my second trip out of the country."

"Ava, meet the group." Sandra called as they got closer, "Sly, Murray, Bentley, Lil' Lita and her mother Amelia."

"Shouldn't she stay behind in case something happens?" Ava asked.

"I'm going with." Amelia growled, causing Ava to put her claws minding where her wings were.

"That's why I didn't fight her. She's a mother." Sandra said as she leaned in to Ava.

A slightly nerve racking ride later and the air base was in sight and the chopper was in the air, "So, where am I landing?"

"Take a flight around for possible areas." Tabor stated as Sandra stood up to look out the window.

"From here I can see two temples, can you find an area to land that's between the two?" Sandra asked towards Ava.

"I see nothing but dense forest, I don't think that's going to happen." Ava replied, "However, I can hover lower for you to jump out. Then I can find some place to land to be ready for your return."

"I'm okay with that, Tabor are you going to be fine with the comms unit distance?"

"Yeah, if we need a boost then Bentley can help." He said surprising Bentley.

 _'_ _Nice save from earlier.'_ Sandra thought as she opened the hatch allowing the wind to whip her hair around. "This is as close as I can get!" yelled Ava. Sandra nodded grabbing the ladder and rope stored in the side. Sly and Carmelita were the first down the make shift ladder, "Stay safe!" Ava yelled once more as Sandra followed the two.

"You two ready?"

"Hold on, Sandra." Tabor stated over the comms unit. "The two temples here are actually connected through an underground maze."

"Please tell me that is you attempting a joke."

"No, however by using the satellite that your agency has, I've been able to transfigure the route using an electromagnetic signal since there are some treasures within the tunnels." Bentley stated.

"Awesome."

"Wait, what was that?" Carmelita asked.

"By using the satellite they figured out the underground path between the two temples." Sandra and Sly replied.

"Used to the technical rambles?" Sly asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah." Sandra bent down and pulled out a large handle from her boot, "Fifteen years of being a Director kind of gets you to understand that kind of talk." She flicked her wrist, a curved blade came out of the handle, "Where's the closest entrance?"

"Over the hill, through dense jungle lies the south entrance. Rumored to be hiding the treasure that will lead to the pit, where a secret mass of jewels and gold resides. However to get to the pit, you must traverse the grand maze where many surprises may prevent you from making the cut."

Sandra listened to Ava's ramblings as they made their way through the jungle, "Ava, thanks for the info."

"Surprises, sounds like traps." Carmelita stated.

"Sorry, can't help there. You'll have to be on your toes." Tabor said, "What I can tell you is that the front entrance is all clear."

"Oh, wow." Sandra stated, looking at the old temple below the hill. The three walked closer holding their signature weapons out waiting for something to happen.

"Hold on," Carmelita said gaining the others attention, she found a note under a rock bowl. "To make sure that I do not get arrested or attacked, leave your weapons here. If you do not then leave. Rajan."

"I do not like the sound of that." Sly said gripping his cane tighter.

"I don't either, but if we want the information to keep the Fox family safe again we have to." Sandra and Carmelita placed theirs on the same spot that the note was and waited for Sly to do the same. He looked at it once and placed it on the spot.

"Sly," Carmelita started, he looked at her, "Thank you." He smiled at her and reached for her hand. She took it and the two walked forward behind Sandra.

 _'_ _I hope everything works out between the two after this.'_ Sandra thought glancing back at the two, she watched as Carmelita leaned towards Sly. She turned back to the cavern ahead and abruptly stopped when she heard pebbles fall. Looking down she sees the very large cliff face. "Umm, you two may want to stop."

"Well, what a wonderful start." Carmelita said looking down the cliff, she looked around then looked up to see conveniently placed rings that hung from the ceiling. Her shoulders slumped, "This is going to be a long day."

Sly looked down the cliff and noticed some key holes, "Or we could climb down." He laid on his chest to get a better look, "Got a light?" the cavern immediately got brighter and the torch was handed over by Sandra. Taking it he dropped it down the side.

"Ringtail!" Carmelita growled, "Was that really necessary?"

"It shows that it doesn't go down that far." He pointed out, a shadow crossed above them. They watched Sandra land and rolled, then picked up the torch and walked a little away. "Is it safe?"

"Yeah, just make sure to stick the landing." After they both landed safely they began their journey through the tunnel. "Be careful. Hey, Tabor, you read." There was static on the comms before silence. "Great, no signal."

"Just follow the scratch marks." Carmelita said as she pointed to the marks along the cavern walls.

"Nice catch." Sly stated.

"It's not my only catch." Her open flirting caught Sly off guard as she walked away, "I recall that I allowed you to catch me."

"You did because you couldn't resist."

"Okay, focus you two." It was a good two hours when a pitch black area stopped them in their tracks, "Is this it?"

"I hope so." Carmelita stated.

There was a sound of falling rocks, all three looked behind them to find a giant boulder heading their way. "Get to the sides!" Sandra called. When the boulder passed, Sandra found Carmelita pulling Sly from the pit. "I said to get to the sides, not duck…" The two looked at her strangely then followed her eyesight to another cavern that the boulder made showing a tiger sitting in a chair next to a pile of jewels and coins.

"You've arrived." Rajan said.

"It wasn't exactly easy."

"Please, sit. Have some tea." They did as asked not wanting to start an argument when they had nothing on them to fight with.

"What can you tell us about who is hunting down the Fox family?" He placed three cups out, the three guests picked them up.

"I'll tell all who is hunting them that Inspector Fox has recovered her memories. What I want to know is if she realizes what her father did?"

"I'm aware what he did, but he did not work alone. Ex-Chief James Barkley helped in his operation and is now behind bars." Carmelita growled out. "What do we have to do for you to tell them this?"

"For you to leave me alone, the FBI to call off and provide proper justice to those that were prosecuted, and Cooper to give back the gold that you've took from me."

"The FBI will do just that." Sandra replied.

"I'll give you back what we took."

"I will give you the freedom you want."

Rajan handed a piece of paper over to Sandra, "This is the locations of all the spices. Now, drink please. It's a long walk back to the surface."

Carmelita was the first to finish, then when she stood to head out she dropped to her knees.

"Lil' Lita!" Sandra called running over to her.

"What did you do!?" Sly growled.

"Nothing you and she don't deserve." He simply stated walking back out into the tunnel.

"Lil' Lita, wake up!"

"Carmelita."

After Sly said her name she opened her eyes, "Who are you?" she asked looking at Sandra, then she caught sight of Sly, "Cooper, what are you doing here?" she moved her hand to grab her pistol that wasn't there. "Where's my pistol?"

"Calm down." Sandra stated, not believing the situation.

"Who are you?"

"Sandra Fields, FBI Director." She showed her credentials.

"Cooper, he must've."

"I am aware of his track record, but he has been helping us. Let's return to the surface." Carmelita stood up and stomped away into the tunnels. Sandra looked back to meet Sly's concerned and saddened look as his eyes followed her form. "Let's go Sly."

* * *

 **Yeah, like I'll really do a happy ending...Nope, won't fit right within the game.**


	7. Epilogue

**Yes, this story was short. At least it's completed.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Epilogue

Sly opened the letter that he received from meeting up with the new Chief of Interpol, his friends Murray and Bentley were beside him. Inside was a letter and a larger document. Picking up the letter first he began to read, "To The Cooper Gang, many of us back here at HQ have been made aware of the journey that we've made. Ava (the Chopper Pilot) was not aware who you were otherwise she would have fangirled (not joking), while she worked for us she became fascinated by the cases of those who have escaped law enforcement. It was quite comical seeing her reaction. I have placed the contract on the main lobby doors so others may know that the Cooper Gang and their associates are no longer under simple law.

Rajan has once again gone missing, completely off of our radar and we've terminated any and all terms after his stunt. Since James Barkley has been permanently suspended, we have placed him under psychological evaluation and is going under some retraining. He is not allowed to go after you or your gang anymore. A new chief and assistant chief is now residing at Interpol, they are new to us but they do have an open heart and mind. After they learned about your situation and Lil' Lita's situation they vowed never to let anything happen like that again.

As for Lil' Lita, I'm sorry but she has once again lost all her memory of her time with us. Amelia has decided to tell her the truth of what really happened to Damon and include what Barkley has done as well. We've concluded that under the right circumstances her memory can come back to her naturally, if forced back we will have to send her to a psychological hospital until her mind restabalizes. Her ideals of the black and white concept has soften, so in the future she may see some things that you've has tried to explain more clearly. Although, Amelia did want me to tell you that you are welcomed in the Fox family anytime you want to get together. Something along the lines to see the fox that had capture your heart without getting shocked by a pistol.

Adina and Tabor have been working with the new chief of Interpol to create an extension of the UIS, instead of the FBI HQ it'll be the Interpol station. Inside this envelope is your copy of the Cooper Contract, just in case you get in a corner. Stay safe. Sandra Field, FBI Director. Adina Weaver, FBI Deputy Director. Ava Willow, Chopper Pilot. Chris Bell, Agent. Tabor Bates, Communications Manager. Aeron Welch, Agent. Jacey Hart, Agent. Cameron Ferguson, Agent. Anouk Holland, Self-Defense Teacher." Sly reread the paragraph about Carmelita then left, not bothering to look at the contract. He looked out the window to the stars.

Bentley picked up the document and read it over to himself, "The Cooper Contract. As the acting Director of the reformed Investigation Unit of World Peace Association (IUWPA) now known as the United Nations FBI Agency, I, Sandra Field, place this contract as proof that Sly Cooper and any of his associations are under protection of the FBI by the following terms.

1) Only a Cooper or known associate can be arrested only if the calling card was not placed and all evidence points to a Cooper or known associate.

2) If a Cooper or known associate is a witness to a crime then an interview must come by an agreement by both sides.

3) If a Cooper or known associate has come out as an average citizen and not caught in an act of thieving, he/she cannot be arrested.

4) This contract does not protect a Cooper or known associate from murder of another.

If this contract is ignored by any law enforcement anywhere in the world then the one responsible can be punished by permanent termination.

July 6, 2010

Sandra Field, FBI Director

Sly Cooper."

Bentley and Murray sighed as they watched Sly leap from where he stood and disappear onto the roof. Bentley turned away and scanned the contract into the computer before placing the document in their safe hidden behind a wall.

* * *

 **Did my best with the contract...**

 **Like all my stories, unless stated, someone take it and make it better. You don't need to ask.**


End file.
